Sleepovers of the summer
by ExplainingTheIndescribable
Summary: Cartinelli college AU. Howard and Jarvis are besties, and pretty tight with both Angie and Peggy, who don't really know each other. Yet.


Sleepovers were customary most weekends, but it had become a sort of tradition with Angie and Jarvis that they would all shack up at Howard's place on the first night of the summer break. The only difference was that this time, they'd invited Peggy along too.  
Alcohol was also customary, which may have been why Angie blurted it out.

"You can stay at my place"

Angie blurted it out, not even realising she had done more than thought the words until Howard, Jarvis and Peggy's heads all swivelled in her direction in surprise.

Howard seemed surprised she'd spoken at all, it was the most she had said all evening, content to sit back and sip her rum and coke.

"Angie, that's very kind but I couldn't possibly…"

"Ah shut up English, you need a place and I'll hardly be there anyway. I'm moving back in with my parents in Brooklyn over the summer so I can see some old friends, so it'll just be sittin' empty. I only gotta keep it for September. It's just too much work movin' my stuff around and findin' a new place for next year..."

English still looked unsure, but she was seriously considering it. Peggy had been to Angie's before, and could see herself living there, reading a book on the couch or making tea in the kitchen, it was already a very homey set-up. Angie could see her living there too. The only difference was that in Angie's head, Peggy wasn't wearing anything but a black lace bra and stockings…

"It's yours"

"Thank you. Truly, Angie."

She shrugged, and sipped her drink, attempting to hide any change in the colour of her cheeks.

Howard looked between them. Well this was unexpected… he had been planning to offer Peggy a room at his place, before Angie beat him to it. He had a few to spare, but judging from the way these two were looking at each other… his moustache smiled and he kept his mouth shut.

The night wore on with small talk and teasing and roaring laughter until the late hour started Jarvis yawning, which started Peggy off, and soon Howard and Angie too.

"Alright, I'm off to bed."

Howard stood and stretched, finishing the rest of his drink before heading towards the door.

Jarvis nodded, gave a sleepy "Goodnight ladies" and followed close behind, before passing him and heading upstairs to his usual room whenever he slept over.

Angie got up and made to follow him, her usual room was next to Jarvis'

Howard stopped her

"By the way Angie, I forgot to mention, your room's kinda being used for storage while the second landing's being redone… Like it's chockablock. So you'll have to sleep on the couch Brooklyn." He leaned in and spoke in a loud whisper "or you could join me…"

He winked. Their friendship was solid, and she knew he was only teasing. He hoped.

It would kinda backfire if Angie ended up in bed with him instead of Pegs.

She shoved him semi-playfully but still hard enough that he nearly stumbled, though the cheeky smile remained on his face

"You tell me this now…"

Angie groaned and looked over at the sofa. It was the oldest thing in the place, covered in coke stains, beer stains, and something that she really hoped was dried up chewing gum.

It was why they all sat on blankets on the floor. Howard only kept it to challenge freshers to sleep on it.

Howard was already half way up the stairs, still grinning, and hoping Peggy was as chivalrous as he knew she was… He nipped into his room and found his keys, before going to Angie's usual room, and locking the door. Just in case Angie tried to sleep in it anyway. And in case she realised the storage excuse was entirely fictitious and he had set them up.

At that exact moment, Peggy was reaching her hand out to rest on Angie's arm.

"I insist." There was a pause "I mean if you're not comfortable sharing with someone, I'm happy to take the sofa"

"Oh god, no English, I wouldn't wish that on anyone"

She said it without thinking. Crap. She was gonna have to stop doing that, it was limiting her escape options.

Not that she wanted to escape…

But she was sure she wouldn't be able to sleep a wink being that close to the breath-taking woman in front of her.

Plus they would be in pjs.

Angie gulped. Because she thought she'd have her own room, she'd only brought a tiny pair of boy shorts and an old ACDC t-shirt.

Then she noticed Peggy was looking at her strangely, and realised she'd been silently working herself into a panic for a solid minute.

"Ahem, lead the way English."

Maybe prayers could save her…

Peggy grabbed their bags from the table and set off up the stairs.

Her ass was perfectly in Angie's sightline and she nearly drooled.

Nope, not even prayers could save her now. She was going straight to hell.


End file.
